Chiyo's Gameshow
by zeldacatvampire
Summary: A funny attempt at a gameshow staring Chiyo, Sakaki, Tomo, Osaka, and Yomi with some suprise guest
1. Introducing

You have to be a major fan to get all of Azumanga Daioh. This is a random gameshow but since it's the special people we all love so much, it's chaotic and crazy as poor chiyo tries to host the show. Many things are from the Manga so make sure you know it

Chiyo's Game show!

Chiyo: Welcome to the NekoKoneko Game show!

Audience: -cheers-

Chiyo: I will now introduce you to the contestants.

First we have Tomo!

Tomo: Beat that Yomi. I'm the first one

Chiyo: Next Yomi!

Yomi: Shut Up Tomo!

Chiyo: Guys, please stop fighting –sigh- Now we have Sakaki!

Sakaki: Where's Mr.Tadakichi?

Chiyo: Last but not least, Osaka!

Osaka: How you doin'

Chiyo: Ok, I will ask a series of questions and at the end of the show we will have the audience vote on who should get the prize

Voice: That's right Chiyo, Our lucky contestant gets to go to Hokkaido for a lovely weekend

Yomi: -smirk-

Tomo: Why ya smiling, huh? You've only been there once

Chiyo: One more thing I forgot to mention, throughout the game we will have friends of the contestants all the way from home.

Sakaki: _I hope that cat visits_

END OF CH.1


	2. The first set of Questions

Chiyo: And we're back after that commercial break

Osaka: When do I get the microphone?

Chiyo: Later Osaka, right now it's time for the questions! Contestant #1(Tomo), how would you describe yourself?

Tomo: -Attempts at acting smart- Well that's a very good question. I have to say a hardworking, unappreciated student, I mean, have you seen the grades I get on my test and quizzes! And it's all because I copy Chiyo-chans homework

Chiyo: That's your choice to copy Tomo! You should study

Tomo: Me and Osaka have already tried studying but it hurts our heads. But hey, we still get better grades then Kagura

Osaka: Numb nuts win!

Yomi: Uh,Tomo. It's Osaka and I

Osaka: When did we study together Yomi?

Tomo: Shut up Yomi, and what have I said about calling us numb nuts?

Chiyo: Can we please get back on with the show? Anyways, Contestant #2(Yomi), What is your idea of a perfect vacation

Yomi: Well, I'd have to say a vacation like that one time I went to Hokkaido and had a buffet of…

Tomo: Don't you dare say it

Yomi: ..Crab

Tomo: -yells to the audience- Teacher, she said….

Miss Yukari: -yells from the audience as Miss. Kurosawa tries to calm her down-

Not again! You bragged enough in class.

Sakaki: -totally oblivious as she watches a cat charm hanging from someone's cell phone-

Yomi: I didn't brag, besides. Let Chiyo get on with the questions

Chiyo: Thank you Yomi –sighs- Contestant #3(Sakaki) ,What is your favorite animal and why?

Sakaki: -becomes aware again- I like any animal, as long as I can pet them I guess…

Chiyo: That was a nice answer Sakaki, therefore Mr. Tadakichi gets to sit with you.

Sakaki: Thank you –smiles happily and begins to pet the dog-

Tomo and Osaka: Why does she get the dog! –begins to run towards Mr. Tadakichi-

Mr. Tadakichi: -runs off stage-

Tomo: Oh well

Osaka: Aww

Sakaki: -sniffles-

Chiyo: I was wrong to think there would be no chaos. Oh well. Contestant #4 (Osaka), What is 2+1?

Osaka: I would hafta say 5 but then again fuhgeddaboudit

Tomo: Even I know that's 4

Chiyo: I'm sorry, that's all wrong. It's 3

Tomo: Gah, why do you have to be so smart

END OF CH.2


	3. The first guest and afterwards

Chiyo: And we're back, I just had to catch Mr. Tadakichi.

Voice comes from somewhere in the audience: Chiyo- chan! When can I come up?

Chiyo: Oh yeah, I believe it's time for our first guest to appear, Come on up Kagura

Kagura makes her way onto stage smiling and taking a seat beside Sakaki.

Kagura: Happy to be here, and Tomo, don't think I hadn't forgotten that comment about my grades

Tomo: Well it's true!

Kagura: it's also true that I beat you at sport but you don't see me saying anything about it on TV

Tomo: YOU JUST DID!

Tomo and Kagura begin arguing over grades and athletic ability as Sakaki tries calming them both down

Osaka: Why do you look so mad?

Yomi: Weren't you just paying attention Osaka?

Osaka: Nope, I waz tryin' to see if I can count to 100

Yomi: How far did you get

Osaka: What's afta 6?

Yomi: -sigh-

Chiyo eventally get everyone back into order before starting again

Chiyo: O..k… Give it up for Kagura

Kagura somehow smiling again: Bye everyone!

Yomi: That was strange, It's usually me and Tomo who get in a fight

Tomo: I know

Everyone stares at the them.

Tomo: What?

Chiyo: Y-you just agreed with Yomi

Tomo stares at Yomi surprised : Whoa

Yomi: That was scary

Osaka: Isn't it a lovely place

End: Ch.3


	4. Yomi question and everyone questionable

Chiyo: Ok…I guess after another commercial break we have concluded that we haven't even started any real question asking

Chiyo: Ok…I guess after another commercial break we have concluded that we haven't even started any real question asking!

Osaka: You've asked us tons of questions

Chiyo: But that was out of concern…

Kagura: Which you shouldn't have much of for this group

Tomo: Why I auta….

Osaka: Let's all be at peace here….And in a whole notha' world.

Yomi: Uh…Osaka, that isn't going to help them

Osaka has already dazed off into dreaming leaving Tomo and Kagura to now try as well.

Sakaki can only stare at Mr. Tadakichi who still sat next to Kagura

Chiyo clears her throat as if to get their attention and tries continuing on anyways.

"Ok now, Yomi, What…is the wing velocity of a swallow?"

Yomi: African or European?

Osaka suddenly bursts into the conversation: Oh god not that question, this is an anime, not a strange made up parody

Yomi: Well she does have you there Chiyo…Wait, What?!

Everyone stares unbelievably at Osaka

Tomo: D-Did you just try correcting a Chiyo question?

Chiyo: A Chiyo question?

Kagura: Quick everyone, run! Atleast everyone except Sakaki…she gets no head start.

Tomo: Hey, I can run fast too ya know. I came in second against Sakaki

Yomi: That was a two person race…

Osaka: Fuhgeddaboudit

Chiyo: We can never successfully finish a question set…

Tomo: WELL, if we were, what would be the fun in that huh?


End file.
